


what the hell

by angel_aura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Наташа повторяет ее имя про себя и вслух, шепотом, будто бы пробуя его на вкус, и думает: «Что за черт».





	what the hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



> да, Тони Старк здесь (и нигде) не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, get over it и обратите лучше свое внимание на этих прекрасных женщин, а не на ту пару абзацов, посвященных Тони.

Пеппер.

Пеппер. Пеппер. Пеппер.

Наташа повторяет ее имя про себя и вслух, шепотом, будто бы пробуя его на вкус, и думает: «Что за черт».

Пеппер Поттс напоминает ей музыку. Гармоничное сочетание строгого взгляда и теплой улыбки, мягкого голоса и неожиданно решительных слов. Внешней собранности и внутренних сомнений и колебаний. Наташа видит ее насквозь, и далеко не все, что ей удается увидеть, ей по душе.

Что за черт.

Пеппер Поттс, волшебная, элегантная, сильная, стойкая Пеппер Поттс, с Тони Старком.

 _Что за черт_.

Старк ее не заслуживает. Старк, так легко подвергающий ее опасности, но едва ли способный защитить даже самого себя. Высокомерный, эгоцентричный, привыкший получать все, что захочет, но не всегда готовый за это платить.

При всем к нему уважении, Тони Старк не заслуживает ее. Не заслуживает Пеппер Поттс.

Она всегда в его тени, осознанно или же по привычке, но она всегда там, позади, на задворках. Наташе хочется взять ее крепко за руку, выдернуть из этой тени, забрать с собой куда-нибудь, где ей больше ничего не будет угрожать, но она не делает этого, и не только потому, что прекрасно понимает, что так подставит Пеппер под еще более сильный удар.

Но еще и потому, что знает: Пеппер не пойдет с ней. Пеппер останется. _С ним_ останется.

От этого знания хочется перевернуть весь Щ.И.Т. вверх дном, но Наташа только проглатывает жгучую обиду и приказывает себе не думать о том, как ее пальцы могли бы легко коснуться плеча Пеппер. Ей не привыкать — подавлять, отвергать, сдерживаться. То, что ничегошеньки не получается — это уже совсем другое дело.

Пеппер всегда где-то рядом с Тони: когда ему плохо, больно, страшно, — Наташе никто никогда об этом не говорил, она просто знает, что это так — но есть ли кто-то, кто рядом с ней самой, когда больно _ей_? Когда страшно уже ей — за себя и за своего нерадивого героя? Когда она видит взрывы и клубы дыма вдали сквозь оконное стекло, готовая умереть от тревоги? Есть ли кто-то?

Романовой хочется быть этой «кто-то», но они слишком далеко друг от друга, у них слишком разные заботы и попросту судьбы, и Наташа месяцами живет одними только редкими-редкими, случайными, по сути, взглядами мельком и воспоминаниями.

«Кем-то» Наташа становится для Вирджинии лишь однажды, когда та недвижно наблюдает за звездным небом, ведь где-то там, в самом космосе, дрейфует не факт, что живой Старк. Она похожа на жертву Медузы Горгоны: бледная, напуганная, потерянная. Наташе страшно видеть ее такой разбитой, сломанной и непомерно уставшей, а у нее самой, переживающей не меньше, совсем не осталось слов утешения, в которые, к тому же, Пеппер навряд ли поверит, и ей не остается ничего, кроме как осторожно тронуть, а потом оплести пальцами ее слегка подрагивающую руку. У Пеппер нет ни сил, ни желания удивляться или возражать, она стискивает Наташину ладонь почти до боли, прижимается лбом к ее лбу и вздыхает, и от наполняющих этот вздох отчаяния и горечи у Романовой замирает сердце.

На одиннадцатый день ожидания Наташа не отпускает Пеппер от себя, да и сама она ни на шаг от нее не отходит. На семнадцатый Поттс засыпает у нее в объятиях. Наташа гладит ее волосы, слушает ее — наконец-то — размеренное и спокойное дыхание и отчетливо понимает: если Старк вдруг не вернется, она заставит Пеппер уехать. Как можно дальше. Может быть, даже под новым именем.

Даже если так она больше никогда не увидит ее,

если больше не услышит ее,  
если больше не заговорит с ней,  
если это будет ее последним воспоминанием о Пеппер,  
_если так она лишится ее навсегда_ ,

она не допустит, чтобы ее жизнь вновь оказалась под угрозой.

Пеппер, кажется, выныривает на мгновение из своего и без того неглубокого сна и шепчет так тихо, что Наташа не сразу понимает, что ей не почудилось:

— Спасибо.

Наташа не допустит, чтобы ее ранили еще раз, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Она никому не позволит ранить ее.

И себе в том числе.


End file.
